Orphans to Heroes
by Israel Pena
Summary: Adapted from Pagemaster96's story. After their deaths in the Shinobi World, Nagato Uzumaki and Konan find themselves in a strange world of costumed heroes and villains. Both a decade younger, the two find themselves lost in this new world. With little memories of their past, the two decide to learn and adapt in this new world. From a world as orphans, they live a new one as heroes.
1. A New World Comes New Possibilities

Chapter 1: A New World Comes New Possibilities

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm here with a new story, a Naruto/Young Justice crossover. It's loosely based on Pagemaster96's story Land of the Red Dawn, where the premise is Nagato, in Pein's body, is in the DC Universe and decides to bring peace (somewhat take over the world) but through different methods. You can say I adopted the story.**

 **The reason I say loosely is because while the premise will the same (Nagato in the DC Universe), there will be a lot of changes made from the original. For one thing, Nagato will be in his original body. I prefer it that way. Another thing is that he won't be the only shinobi in the DC world. The other person will be appearing with him as support. It's pretty obvious who that person is. Basically two Naruto characters in the DC Universe. One last thing. This fic will be a 'fish out of water' type of story, at least from the beginning.**

 **Anyway, let's start the story.**

* * *

 _Gotham City, U.S.A.; September 19_ _th_ _, 2001; 2:20 a.m._

A pair of eyes opens awake, only to be met by the illuminating light shining from a full moon in the night sky. The eyes are colored entirely a uniform shade of purple with the center being a darker shade. The eyes also contains multiple black rings with the pupil at the center. These pair of eyes, ones that contains great power, belongs to a young man in a cloak.

The man appears to be in his early mid-twenties, having pale white skin and straight red hair. The cloak that he's wearing is black on the outside and red in the inside. The black cloak is also decorate in red clouds with white outlines. The man sat up and looked at his surroundings. He's in an alleyway.

"Where… where am I?" he asked. The man attempts to stand up, but his legs wobbles and collapses. His body is not used to them, at least not yet. Suddenly pain strikes his head, causing the man to clutch it and close his eyes. Images began flashing in his mind. He began to see two adults caring for him, a small dog, two children with different hair colors, a man with long white hair, a man with orange hair and piercings on his face, a young blonde teen, and a red cloud in a black background.

"My name… my name is Nagato. Nagato Uzumaki," the newly named man said as the sudden pain went away, opening his eyes once again. He looks around at his surroundings, still unable to recognize them. "That still doesn't tell me where I am."

Nagato notices at the corner of his eyes a form lying on the ground. He didn't know who that form belongs to but decides to go check. Lift himself up, he places a hand on a brick wall to support himself as he walks over to the lying form. He looks over form, surprise that the person is wearing the same cloak as he his.

"This person must have been in the same group as I was," Nagato murmured. He kneels down and turns the form revealing, revealing the person to be a young woman appearing to be a year younger than him. The redhead found the woman's appearance to be stunning but felt that he knew her from somewhere. The woman has short, straight blue hair with a paper flower origami of a lighter shade attached to it. She's wearing lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing.

Suddenly, pain once again strikes Nagato's head. He starts having images of the woman flashing through his head. There are images of him and her as children wearing toad costumes alongside a boy with orange hair. There are images of the three training with the man with long white hair. There were more images, images of the woman being happy, sad, and emotionless. There was one last image of her wearing the cloak she has right now, flying with wings made out of paper.

"Konan," Nagato muttered, now recognizing the person in front of them. He remembered her or at least partially. Nagato holds up the woman's upper body, wondering when she'll awake. The redhead didn't know why either of them are in this strange place, but he knew that he had to protect her at all costs.

Konan's eyes flutters open, revealing them to be amber colored. She lifts her head up to see Nagato staring at her. Their eyes are connected but neither of them notices that their faces are close together. Suddenly, pain strikes her head. Konan clutches her head while Nagato looks on with worry and anticipation.

Images began flashing through Konan head. She began seeing images of them as children, them training with the man with white hair, a young teen boy with orange hair, being held hostage by a man wearing a respirator, the young boy dying, Nagato losing control of himself, a man with orange hair and piercings on his face, a red cloud in a black background, a weak looking Nagato dying, and being killed by a man wearing a spiraled orange mask.

"Nagato?" Konan asked as the pain subsided.

"Yes, Konan?" the redhead responded, only to be suddenly embraced in a hug by the woman. Tears streamed from her eyes as she held onto him tightly. Nagato was surprised by the sudden hug but gently wraps his arms around her.

"I remember you. I remember that your body was weak and frail. Your legs were too injured, taking away your ability to walk," Konan told him.

"It seems that my legs are now fine, though it still hard for me to walk. I guess I need my body to get used to it," Nagato replied.

"I remember that you died," the blue haired woman said.

"I died…," Nagato muttered. "Yes, I did. I did something before I died, but I don't remember what. You didn't die though."

"I did actually, probably after you died. I was murdered by a man wearing an orange mask," Konan explains at her best, still unable to remember all the full details.

"If we died, then how are we still alive?" the redhead asked.

"I… I don't know. It's so strange," the blunette replied. She couldn't remember anything up to this point but only small fragments of information.

"This is getting more and more confusing. I believe that we should investigate," Nagato stated as he struggles to stand up. Konan helps him up as she stands, receiving a nod of thanks from the redhead.

"Do you know where we are?" the blunette asks.

"No idea," the redhead answered. The two of them walked out of the alleyway towards a city street. As they are getting closer, the pair notices dozens of machines passing back and forth at high speeds. The two were able to get good looks at them but couldn't recognize them. The machines, known as cars, are foreign and strange to them.

As they now stood on the sidewalks, cars began screeching and stopping which caught their attention. People began getting out of their cars and ran past the two. Looking at the direction the people were running from, Nagato and Konan found what was causing people to panic.

On a rampage is a monstrous, crocodile mutant. The creature's scaly skin is dark green with the underbelly being a lighter shade. The monster's head looks more human yet retains a reptilian feature. The monster lifts up a car and threw it at a building, letting out a loud animalistic roar afterwards.

"Konan… you said that we died right?" Nagato asked, staring at the rampaging crocodile monster.

"Yes," Konan confirmed, also staring at the rampaging crocodile monster.

"I think we're in Hell," the redhead stated. "Even though we can't remember most of our past, I doubt we ever encountered something like a giant crocodile monster."

"We should stop the creature," the blunette declared.

"However, I do remember that we once trained with someone but I'm not sure how we could fight that thing," Nagato told her. Before Konan could reply, a loud noise can be heard. The source of the sound came from an incoming vehicle, one that is larger than the other cars that they recently seen. The new car is entirely black with a dark blue windshield and white headlights. The black car suddenly stops at a good distance from the giant crocodile and opens up. Leaping from the vehicle is what appears to be a demonic looking, bat shaped figure.

"I think you were right about us being in Hell," Konan whispered as the two watches the newcomer. As the figure landed on the ground, the two were able to get a better look at the person.

The newcomer appears to be a well-built human male wearing a bat shaped costume. The costume is dark grey with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest. He's wearing black trunks, black gloves with fins on the outer side, black boots, and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. The man also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears and lenses that makes his eyes appear white. Along with the costume is a yellow utility belt worn around his waist.

"Batman," the large crocodile monster growled.

"Killer Croc," the now named newcomer replied. "I'm taking you back to Arkham. I won't let you cause anymore havoc."

"You won't take me back to that zoo of an asylum! I won't allow it!" the reptilian creature yelled. He charges at Batman, who quickly front flips over the incoming villain when he got close and lands behind him. Nagato notices a bat shaped shuriken lodged into Killer Croc's hide. The shuriken gave a few beeping noises before exploding, causing the reptilian monster to roar in pain.

"Go, now!" Batman ordered the two, having noticed them since his appearance. Konan gave a nod as she tried to help Nagato move away from the situation. However, his legs kept them from moving far.

"Batman!" Killer Croc roars as he swipes his claws at the human being. The vigilante moves out of the way and gives a hard kick to one of the creature's knees, causing him to hiss and kneel. Taking advantage, Batman gives a swift spin kick to the monster's jaw. It momentarily put the monster down but not enough to keep him down completely. As the vigilante came close, Killer Croc grabs him by one of his legs and throws him into a window.

"Batman!" Nagato and Konan both called out with worry. Their voices caught the attention of Croc, who roars and charges towards them. Seeing the incoming danger, the redhead knew that he has to fight. He couldn't let him and Konan be killed by some monster. Nagato forces his legs to stand up straight and raises his right hand at Killer Croc. The redhead didn't know what he was doing, but he wasn't going to allow any harm come towards him and his childhood friend.

Suddenly, Nagato felt something strange inside his hand. It was a familiar feeling, but something that he couldn't describe. As soon as he drew near, Killer Croc was met with an unseen force coming from Nagato. The creature was sent crashing into a nearby building, with pieces of rubble falling on him. Both Konan and the redhead are surprised at what just happened.

"Did… Did I just do that?" Nagato asked as he stared at his hands. Konan was speechless at the feat her childhood friend performed but suddenly regains her senses.

"Nagato, behind you!" the blunette warns him. The redhead turns around to see Killer Croc stomping towards him. Nagato raises his hand right at the creature, intending to use the same power again. Unfortunately, it didn't happen. The redhead tries activating the ability, thrusting his forward but was unable to use it. Croc gives him a strong backhand, sending the redhead crashing through a building wall.

Konan watched in horror as she saw her friend become unconscious, sending a fierce glare at Killer Croc. The mutant creature was a bit surprised at the glare he received but growled as the blunette stood in a fighting stance. He raised an arm to swipe his claws, and Konan stood ready.

Suddenly, Killer Croc roared in pain as electricity surged throughout his body. The giant creature collapsed to the ground, his body still twitching. Standing behind the unconscious mutant is Batman, who is holding a taser that's connected to Croc's back.

"Go get your friend. I'll take him to the medical attention that he needs," Batman told Konan. The blunette nodded and went to retrieve Nagato's unconscious body.

* * *

 _Nagato is standing on a rocky terrain next to a young teen with spiky orange hair. The land is raining, and the two are staring at a large group of people standing on a small cliff. One group on the right is composed of men wearing small respirators. Another group on the left is composed of men wearing white masks._

 _In the middle is a man with long blonde hair and is wearing a helmet with a large respirator attached to it. The man is holding a teenage Konan tied up with his right hand and is holding a kunai with his left. He appears to be the leader of the group, known as Hanzo the Salamander._

" _Your organization is a hindrance to me," Hanzo declared, pointing his kunai at the orange haired teen. "Yahiko, as the leader, I will have you die here. If you try to oppose me, this woman is dead." He raises the kunai close to Konan's neck. She gives him a glare._

 _Yahiko, the orange haired teen, scowls at Hanzo in anger. The blonde leader watches in anticipation, waiting for the young teen to make his decision. Hanzo throws the kunai at the ground in front of the two boys._

" _You, with the red hair," Hanzo calls out to Nagato. "Use that to kill Yahiko. If you do that, I'll let you and the woman live." The redhead stares at the kunai then at Hanzo, quivering._

" _Don't do it Nagato! Don't worry about me! You two just get out of here!" Konan pleaded. The redhead just stared, unable to do anything._

" _Nagato," Yahiko said, gaining his attention. "Kill me." Nagato gasps, shocked at the demand his best friend is telling him. The redhead remembered a goal that he gave himself as a child, wanting to protect Konan and Yahiko no matter the pain and suffering that it brings. "Nagato!"_

" _Don't do it!" Konan cried out._

" _Hurry it up!" Hanzo demanded. "Or would you let this woman die?!" Nagato started hyperventilating, feeling conflicted over his choices. He slowly walks towards the kunai and picks it up, his body controlling itself. The redhead stares at the kunai and at everyone else._

" _Konan…" Nagato muttered. "Yahi-" He immediately felt the impact of Yahiko's body as his best friend drove his body to the kunai blade. The Yahiko's head rested on his friend's shoulder as his body began to turn limp, blood coming from his mouth. Nagato's eyes widen as he felt blood covering his hand._

" _Keep on living… together with Konan… You are… the savior of this world… I know you can… do it…," Yahiko stated in his dying breath as his body fell off and collapses onto the ground. Nagato stared aimlessly in shock while Konan cried out Yahiko's name._

Nagato jolted up awake and panted for air. His mind was racing but began to calm down as he realized it was just a dream. The redhead found it to feel so real though, as if it actually happened. He notices that he's shirtless but is wearing bandages around his chest. He raises his left hand and feels another set of bandages wrapped around his head.

"Nagato!" a female voice called out. The redhead turned to see the source of the voice but is met with a hug. He realizes that it's Konan and returns her hug. Still silent from the dream he had, Nagato held onto her close.

"It's good to see you awake, Mr. Uzumaki," a male voice addressed him, causing the two to split apart. The voice turns out to belong to Batman, who's now walking towards them. Nagato looks at his surroundings and stares in awe. Despite the three being in a cave, there are a lot of spectacles in here that he has never seen before.

"Where am I?" the redhead asks.

"You're in the Batcave," Batman answered. "And I, Mr. Uzumaki, have some questions for you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter, folks. As you have already read, Nagato and Konan do have a case of amnesia after coming back from the dead. Think of it as a side effect. Don't worry, they will regain their full memories in a matter of time. They will relearn their abilities as they regain their memory but it will take a time to do so. Luckily, it seems they'll have someone to help them out.**

 **As you can tell, Batman hasn't adopted Dick Grayson yet. This chapter takes place before Bruce adopted the boy wonder and before the Justice League has formed. According to the Young Justice timeline, Bruce began operating as Batman in 1999 when he was 21. Right now, it's 2001 with Bruce being 23. Nagato and Konan has been de-aged to their early to mid-twenties, with them being 24 and 23 respectively. It helps with the story.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think. See you all at the next chapter.**


	2. Meeting Bruce Wayne and the Batman

Chapter 2: Meeting Bruce Wayne and the Batman

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of** _ **Orphans to Heroes**_ **. I'm glad of the positive reception that it's getting. Don't worry, I'll never abandon it. Just don't expect me to update real quick, okay. I take turns writing my stories, taking time with each chapter to ensure great quality.**

 **Anyway, let's start the chapter.**

* * *

"Questions?" Nagato asks as he is being stared at by the vigilante known as Batman.

"Yes. I ran your names, yours and Konan's, in the Bat-Computer, checking every citizen databases and public records in the world for them. No information was found, meaning you two don't exist. To me, it's very concerning," Batman explains.

"Well, I can assure you, it sounds concerning to me as well," the redhead replies.

"You think I'm making a joke?" the vigilante asks as he raises his tone.

"No, he's not," Konan says as she defends her friend. "What he means is that we don't understand as well, you saying that we don't exist." Batman looks at her, checking to see if she's lying. After finding no hints of one, he continues talking.

"At first, I believed you two to be aliens. However, you both have Japanese names. Therefore, the two of you must be meta-humans born on this planet," Batman states. "So my main question is this. Where are you two from?"

"Japanese? Meta-humans? I've never heard of those terms. As unbelievable as this may sound, I don't know where I'm from. Neither does Konan," Nagato answers truthfully.

"You two have amnesia," the vigilantes says. "What's the last thing you can remember, before you encountered me?"

"The last memories we remember are us dying," Konan answers which surprises Batman, but he keeps his composure. "After that, we woke up in an alley."

"That doesn't make any sense. You can't die and later wake up," Batman told them. "Do you two at least remember how you both died?"

"We don't know exactly how I died, only by the fact that my body was weak and my legs were barely functioning," Nagato states.

"And I was stabbed by a man wearing a mask," Konan adds.

Batman stares at them and couldn't tell if they are telling the truth or making things up. What they're saying doesn't match the healthy state they're bodies are in. He already knows that they have amnesia, but everything up until now still doesn't add up to him.

"While it's hard for me to believe you two died, I can deduce that whatever happened to you gave you amnesia," Batman tells them. "Though it is possible for you two to regain your memories, I can't predict how long it might take."

"That's… good to know," Nagato says. There was some concern in his voice which Batman noticed, but he decided not to question it.

"Since you two have amnesia, I can't ask you about your powers," the vigilante replies.

"Powers?" the redhead asks in confusion.

"That telekinesis ability you used on Killer Croc earlier this evening," Batman explains to him before turning to Konan. "I'm guessing Konan has powers too."

"As far as we know, this is the first time Nagato did such a feat," Konan states. "I'm not sure myself if I even have such abilities as well."

"Then I'm guessing whatever meta-human abilities you have and could have ties with your amnesia," the vigilante responds.

"You keep saying meta-human? What even is that anyway?" Nagato asks.

"A meta-human is a human being who possesses unique powers that humans normally wouldn't have. Some exist here on Earth and has been given the term 'meta-human' since them," Batman answers.

"But they aren't common," Konan notes.

"No they aren't. People also have differing opinions when it comes to meta-humans but what matters is how they decide to use their abilities," Batman explains.

"Are you a meta-human?" Nagato asks.

"No," the vigilante answers, surprising the two childhood friends.

"So wait, you're just a guy dressed as a bat?" the redhead asks. Batman momentarily gives a smirk in response before heading towards the Bat-Computer.

"Due to the facts that you two have amnesia and woke up at alley, I have no choice but to allow you two to stay here," Batman tells them. "That way, you'll have a place to stay until you'll get your memories back."

"Thank you, though I don't think I'm comfortable sleeping in a cave," Konan says.

"You won't have to Miss Konan," a male British voice told her. The bluenette and Nagato looks up too see a set of steps that leads to a higher level of the Bat-cave.

Walking down the steps is an aged man with gray hair at the side of his head and a mustache. He's wearing a three-piece suit, a black jacket, a maroon vest, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie.

"Nagato, this is Alfred Pennyworth. He's my oldest and closest friend. He's also the one who treated your injuries," Batman introduces. Konan nods in confirmation, having been introduced to the butler right before he helped her friend.

"A pleasure to properly meet you," Alfred greets the redhead.

"Likewise," Nagato replies. "Thank you for treating my injuries."

"No need to thank me. It was my pleasure," the butler responds.

"Alfred will be showing you two your rooms in the mansion," Batman informs them.

"A mansion? You're rich?" Konan asks, surprised.

"It kind of makes sense now after looking at all these stuff in this cave," Nagato mutters.

"If you kindly follow the steps, you'll find the entrance to the mansion. I'll show you two your rooms," Alfred informs them. Both of them give a nod and heads towards the steps, climbing it with Konan supporting Nagato due to his injuries. Once they reached the higher level of the cave, an entrance to the mansion opens up and the two enter. Batman returns to his Bat-Computer, working on new updates.

"Pardon me sir, but do you think it's wise to let them stay in the manor. We don't know their background or what they're capable of," Alfred tells the vigilante.

"While it is a concerning decision, it's a better choice than leaving them clueless in Gotham City. Due to their amnesia, they won't be able to know how to control their meta-human powers. It's better to keep an eye on them in order to prevent any mishaps from happening. That way, they won't accidentally hurt themselves," Batman explains. "Or worse, accidentally hurt other people."

"I see your point sir," Alfred responds, getting ready to exist the cave. "I'll show them their rooms. Be sure not to stay up too late… Master Bruce." Batman doesn't say anything and continues his work on the Bat-Computer as Alfred leaves the cave.

* * *

The next morning, Batman wakes up but in the Bat-Cave. Instead, he wakes up in his room within the manor. He's no longer wearing his suit but instead only a pair of sweatpants and socks. He shields his eyes with hand from the rays of sunlight coming through his room's windows.

Sometime after Alfred left the cave, the vigilante decided enough work has been done and went to his mansion for some sleep. Now that he's refreshed, Batman puts on some new clothes. Even though he's not fighting crime right now, he still has a busy day to go through. Without the suit on, his appearance is slightly different than what anyone would expect.

He is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure. He has short black hair and dark brown eyes. Right now, he's wearing a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. Putting on a gold watch, he heads towards his personal bathroom to groom himself. After finishing, Batman goes to check on Nagato and Konan.

He finds the two in the living room, glued to the television like moths to a flame. They are still wearing the cloaks he found them in. He figures Alfred must have cleaned them while they were asleep. He took notice at how attached the two are to the television, realizing that the appliance is foreign to them.

"How long have you been watching it?" Batman asks them.

"Long enough to know how it works," Nagato answers while still watching the television screen. "The only thing is I'm still having a hard time memorizing these 'channels' as Alfred calls them. We were initially watching a coyote failing to capture a fast bird. Now, we're watching a 'news report' talking about you."

On the television screen is a young woman with long, flowing ginger hair. She's wearing a yellow business suit with a green buttoned shirt underneath. She appears to be standing in front of a gate that leads to a building. At the top of the gate are the words 'Arkham Asylum' that apparently is the name of the building.

 _This is Vicki Vale reporting live in front of Arkham Asylum. A few hours ago, the vicious monster known as Killer Croc escaped from the mental facility only to be thwarted by the Batman. However, on his way here, Croc did mention fighting meta-humans. Who are these new meta-humans? And do they have ties with the Batman?_

"They're talking about us," Konan says while watching the news report.

"It's understandable. Nagato did do some damage to Croc, and you were willing to fight him," Batman responds. The two childhood friends look away from the television, finally seeing the vigilante's true appearance.

"Uh, I didn't expect you to look like that without the suit," Nagato admits.

"There are a lot of things you won't expect from me," the vigilante replies.

"I assume you have a name for us to address other than Batman?" Konan asks. The vigilante nods in confirmation, having internally debate whether to tell them his true identity or not.

"My real name is Bruce Wayne. Considering you have amnesia, I doubt you know the true meaning behind it," the vigilante answers.

"I can understand that it's a knowledgeable name. Since you're a rich man, you must be widely known as Bruce Wayne rather than Batman," Nagato deduces, impressing the billionaire.

"That's some quick thinking," Bruce notes. "Anyway, I have some important business to attend to. I'll leave you two here for you to adjust. Try not to give Alfred a hard time by making a mess."

"No worries Mr. Wayne," Konan assures him. Bruce gives one last look before exiting the manor. The two childhood friends resume watching television, going through the other channels to get more knowledge on the world they're in and adjust to it.

What they found intrigues the two. The two childhood friends found other news reports informing them about other superheroes, mostly the good deeds they are performing. There are stories about a red and blue costumed alien in a city known as Metropolis, a red costumed meta-human with super speed at a city known as Central City, and a vigilante archer dress in green at a city known as Star City.

Other heroes include a man who has an affinity with the sea, a beautiful woman armed with a sword and shield, and a green costumed man who can create green energy with a ring. Each news story talks about these heroes rescuing people in danger or fighting supervillains and other threats.

"It must be exciting being a hero," Nagato says.

"I do find them admirable for their deeds and willingness to help others," Konan agrees.

"It makes me wonder what kind of people we were before we lost our memories," the redhead tells her. "Did we use our powers to help bring peace?"

"We were part of an organization evidenced by our cloaks, but I am hoping that we were making a difference during our time in it," the bluenette responds.

"I wonder what motivated Bruce to be the Batman and fight giant crocodile monsters," Nagato mutters.

"Master Bruce has always had the need to help others. He was inspired to do so by his father," Alfred states, catching their attention. "Master Thomas Wayne has always found Gotham City to be in a suffering state, and he would use his skills as a doctor to cure it. Nowadays, Master Bruce fights to bring justice against the crime that haunts the city. He has a more personal reason for doing so, but I don't think it's my right to tell."

"We won't press on," Konan replies. "Anyway, do you need help with anything? Considering Nagato and I will be staying here, I feel we should contribute by helping you with your work."

"You don't have to. It's completely unnecessary," Alfred assures them.

"It's okay. It's the least we can do after Bruce saved us from Croc and letting us stay here. Besides, this is a pretty big house for just one person to work in and it beats us doing nothing," Nagato told the butler.

"Well… I do have a list of chores that needs to be done," Alfred says.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Nagato and Konan helps Alfred with chores around Wayne Manor. As time went on, Nagato began to notice something. He sees portraits of Bruce with his parents up to a point where he's at a certain age. There are a lot of portraits of a young Bruce Wayne, but most of them has him with his parents.

However, there are less pictures and portraits of an older Bruce. For the few ones that there are, the vigilante is showing little emotion compared to the ones he's in as a kid. What disturbs the redhead is the fact that Bruce's parents aren't with their son in his recent photos, allowing Nagato to connect the dots.

Suddenly pain ran through his head, causing the redhead to clutch his head. Images began flashing through his mind. Once again, Nagato's reliving one of the memories he experienced last night except in greater detail.

 _In the memory, he sees himself as a young boy at the age of 7. He's in a dark room, but there's also a patch of light coming from the right side. He's surrounded by two adults presumably his parents, a woman with long red hair and a man with dark hair. They're telling him to be quiet as the three of them are leaving. Nagato could hear noise coming from another room. They aren't alone in the house._

 _As Nagato tries his best to walk quietly, he accidentally bumps into a table which causes a vase to fall off and break when it hits the ground. The noise catches the attention of the intruders. It happened in a flash. One moment, his mother tells young Nagato to escape. The next, she is struck down by one of the intruders and loses her life._

 _Nagato's father tries to fight back against the other intruder, telling his son to leave immediately. Unfortunately, young Nagato is too scared to move. His father loses the fight and is murdered as well. The redhead could only watch, traumatized by the actions committed. The memory ends with a headband of a leaf being the last thing Nagato sees._

The redhead heavily pants as the pain subsides from his head. He feels a wetness on his face, and he touches his cheek with one of his hands. Drawing the hand away, Nagato finds water on it and realizes that he was crying while reliving the memory. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Nagato continues working on the chores.

It wasn't long until Bruce returned home. As the billionaire made his way to the entrance of the Bat-Cave, Nagato stops him.

"You've gotten my attention. I'm assuming you have questions for me?" Bruce asks the redhead.

"I want to help you as Batman," Nagato states, surprising the billionaire.

"Absolutely not," Bruce replies.

"Why not?" the redhead asks, frowning at the response.

"You have amnesia, meaning you don't have the knowledge and control over your powers. Along with that, I doubt you have fighting experience," the billionaire answers.

"Then train me! Train me and Konan. That way, we'll be able to assist you properly," Nagato pleads.

"What's with the sudden decision to fight crime?" Bruce asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been watching news reports of other superheroes fighting crime and helping others. What I saw inspired me. You're just like them. You've helped me and Konan, allowing us to stay here in your mansion because of our condition. Plus, you said what's important about a meta-human is how they decide to use his or her abilities. Well as a meta-human, I want to use whatever powers I have to help others and fight crime," Nagato explains.

"There's another reason to your decision. I can tell," Bruce says.

"And I know there's another reason to you being Batman other than being inspired by your father's good deeds," the redhead replies. The billionaire gives a glare in response, causing the redhead to flinch and step back.

"If you want to know so badly, then fine. When I was a young boy, I witnessed my parents being murdered right in front of my eyes by some greedy crook. I was scared, feeling weak and useless. It changed me. Since then, I vowed to rid this city of the crime that plagues it. That way, no young child won't ever has to lose their parents to some punk with a gun," Bruce states.

"Then that's the more reason to let Konan and I help you. Just like you, I went through the same tragedy as a child," Nagato says, surprising the billionaire. "The earliest memory that I could remember is losing my parents to a pair of home invaders. I didn't know what they wanted or why they killed them, but the whole event made me weak and scared. I just don't want that to happen to anyone else."

"Fine. Let Konan know that starting tomorrow, I will train you both," Bruce tells him before leaving to the cave. Nagato gives a nod and leaves to inform his childhood friend of the news.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That is it for this chapter. The next one will have Batman train the two former Akatsuki members. I wanted to create an understanding between the three, showing as to why Bruce would let them stay at the mansion and train them. I always did find him and Nagato to be the same person. Both of them experienced the same exact tragedy but went through different routes due to the setting and nature of their stories. Anyway, see you all next chapter!**


	3. A Daily Dose of Gotham City

Chapter 3: A Daily Dose of Gotham City

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Orphans to Heroes**_ **. Things got a little hectic for me, but it's all gone now. Anyway, let's get started on the new chapter.**

* * *

Yesterday, Bruce had accepted Nagato's request to train him and Konan so they can become heroes like him. Today is their first lesson, and he isn't pulling any punches. After all, he is the protector of one of the highest crime rated cities of all time. If he's going to allow them to help out, then he's going to need to make sure they're prepared.

Bruce is with the two and Alfred in the Batcave, already in costume. Batman attempts a kick at Nagato, but the redhead ducks in response and throws a punch at the Dark Knight. However, the vigilante grabs him by his wrist and then his bicep. Batman twists his body and throws Nagato over his shoulder, slamming him onto the ground.

Still lying on the ground, the redhead spins his body around and tries for a leg sweep. Batman backflips, allowing Nagato the opportunity to get back up in the game. Meanwhile, Konan is training with the weapons while Alfred is supervising her. It's should be noted that the bluenette is a natural at shuriken throwing.

"My say, Miss Konan. Where did you learn such skills?" Alfred asks the sole female, impressed by the young woman.

"I… don't know. It just felt so natural," Konan answers. Back with Batman and Nagato, the two are exchanging blows. Each of them are blocking each other's hits while still attacking. Despite taking some damage, Nagato is still able to keep going. His high stamina makes the redhead a very relentless fighter.

"Same for me," Nagato admits as he dodges a punch from Batman. He tries for a kick, but it was blocked by the vigilante.

"From what I noticed, your bodies are going by instinct. You two must've fighters and had knowledge on weapons before you received amnesia," the Dark Knight theorizes.

"That worries me," the redhead mutters.

"How so, Mr. Uzumaki?" Alfred asks.

"We're meta-humans, and our bodies are instinctively natural with fighting and weaponry. Konan and I have been wondering what kind of people we were," Nagato explains.

"You've mentioned to me earlier of being part of an organization involving a red cloud. I searched through every database using the Bat-computer and found nothing about a red cloud or anything associated with it," Batman stated.

"That's disappointing. I was hoping that something could've been found," Konan muttered.

"I understand what you're going through," the vigilante told her. "You're unsure and confused, doubting yourself. I've been there before. I myself didn't know if I was capable of my war against crime. You and Nagato have a new chance. Whatever you two did in the past, you can redeem yourselves now."

"You really think we're capable of becoming heroes?" Nagato asks.

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't accepted your request and train you would I?" Batman responds with a smirk. "That's enough rest. Let's continue."

"Yes, sensei!" the redhead shouts. The vigilante raises an eyebrow, caught off guard by the statement. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." The two resumed their spar while Alfred and Konan watches over.

* * *

The next day, Nagato and Konan have woken up in their respective rooms. Both of their bodies has been completely rested from their training. After changing into their cloaks and leaving their rooms, the pair found Bruce and Alfred waiting for them. The billionaire is wearing another business suit while the butler is wearing a chauffeur outfit.

"Is something wrong?" Konan asks, wondering if she and Nagato are in trouble for something.

"No, nothing is wrong. Why, am I supposed to be expecting something to be wrong?" Bruce responds.

"No, no, everything's fine," Nagato replies. "You seem to be expecting us."

"Yes, I'm having Alfred taking you to Gotham City in order to shop for new clothes. You can't be always wearing those cloaks," the billionaire states.

"But I like these cloaks…" the redhead mutters.

"It's also part of your training. You need to get to know the city before you two start protecting it as heroes," Bruce explains.

"I see. I'm assuming you're heading to work?" Konan asks.

"Batman protects Gotham during the night. Bruce Wayne needs to do the same during the day," the billionaire answers.

"And you're doing a great job according to the praise I've watched on the television," Nagato assures him.

"Thank you," Bruce says. "I'm be leaving you two in Alfred's care now." He exits the manor, leaving for his job.

"I have already prepared your breakfasts. Once you've finished, I'll take you two to Gotham on Master Bruce's limousine," Alfred notifies the trainees. Nagato and Konan ate the hearty breakfast the butler made while watching the news. Of course, different news stations are once again talking about superheroes from other cities.

Despite training with an actual superhero, Nagato and Konan couldn't help but be impressed with the others. The redhead became a fan of the hero from Central City known as the Flash. Apparently, he's the second person to hold that title. Meanwhile, the bluenette is now a fan of the heroine known as Wonder Woman, who apparently came out of retirement despite looking so young.

Once done, Nagato and Konan follows Alfred to Bruce's limousine. It was just like the machines they saw on their first night in Gotham, only longer. Gesturing them into the passenger seat, the butler is set into taking them to the city. As they got inside the passenger seat, the two trainees were surprised how much roomy it is.

As Alfred drove them from the manor, Nagato and Konan are able to get a better look at Gotham City than they did on their first night. The two are amazed at seeing the ridiculously tall buildings and the crowded people everywhere. For some reason, they both feel at home being in this city. The only thing that felt off was the sun shining with a few clouds nearby.

"I assume you don't know any of the malls or department stores in this city. In that case, I'll take you to the Gotham Plaza Mall. There are plenty of clothing stores over there," Alfred informs the two.

"Sounds like a plan, Alfred," Nagato replies. "Know any stores that sell good clothing?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have the required fashion sense for these times," the butler quips. "You'll have to figure that out yourselves." Finally arriving at the mall, the two trainees step out of the limousine and gazes at the large building. Alfred comes up the Nagato and hands him a pair of dark sunglasses. "I suggest that you wear these. Your eyes aren't considered to be normal among the public."

"Thanks for the useful information," the redhead thanks the butler before putting on the sunglasses. The trio heads into the mall, with Nagato and Konan noting the large crowds.

"Do people usually come to this…"mall"?" the bluenette asks, looking at the large amount of people walking around them.

"Indeed every day, Miss Konan," Alfred confirms. "There are lots of attractions in here that people want to attend." While the trio are in the mall, the butler uses the directory to guide the trainees to the mall's clothing stores. Finding them, Nagato and Konan heads in to pick out their clothes.

Hours passed by as Nagato and Konan were picking out their clothes. Due to not knowing which clothing are the best, the two chose plain, one colored clothing. Luckily for them, there were some superhero t-shirts that caught their interest. With every clothes they bought, Alfred used Bruce's funds to pay for them.

The three are now at the food court, holding multiple shopping bags that contains the clothing. After finishing picking out clothes, the three decided to have something to eat. Nagato and Konan preferred this way so Alfred doesn't have to cook for them. They consider it a 'thank you' for paying for their clothes.

"Thank you again Alfred for buying our clothes," Konan told the butler.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Konan," Alfred replied.

"Hey Alfred, is there anything Bruce is planning for us?" Nagato asks. "He doesn't have to know that you told us. It's just between the three of us."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Alfred answers with a chuckle. "Master Bruce wouldn't be very pleased. Besides, I think it's best to leave it as a surprise for you two."

"Maybe you're right," Konan says as she takes a sip from her drink. Suddenly, people began running and screaming which catches the attention of the three. They look to see a costumed man shooting ketchup and mustard from a pair of guns that he's armed with connected to a white container that he's carrying.

The man is wearing a light blue jumpsuit with a black and white logo of a 'C' on his chest. Along with that, he's wearing a pair of white underwear on the outside of his suit. Strapped onto his arms are condiment packets. Finishing up his costume is a cowl that looks like a pickle and a pair of sunglasses.

"Citizens of Gotham, your king has arrived. Bow before my might!" the costumed man announced.

"Oh dear," Alfred sighed.

"Oh shit, a villain is attacking. This day is getting even more exciting," Nagato says.

"Not really since this lunatic is wearing his underwear on the outside," Konan responds.

"Who cares if he doesn't have good fashion sense? Since Bru-, I mean, Batman isn't here, then we have to fight him instead," the redhead points out before turning his attention to Alfred. "Know any information about this guy?"

"He names himself the Condiment King. Batman has fought him a few times but always considers him to be a nuisance," the butler explains.

"Wait, so his whole gimmick and weapons are condiments? That's a letdown, but I guess a villain is still a villain," Nagato mutters. "Let's go, Konan!" The bluenette nods her head and goes with her friend to confront the villain.

"I'm surprised that Batman hasn't shown up yet! Maybe he now realizes to respect his new king!" the Condiment King states.

"Hey, "your majesty"!" Nagato calls out as he and Konan races towards the villain. "We live in a democracy, so prepare to be de-throne!"

"Insolent peasants! You do not know who you're dealing with!" Condiment King shouts in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure we're dealing with a pathetic loser who doesn't even know how to wear his underwear correctly!" Konan shouts back. In anger, the villain shoots a stream of ketchup and mustard at the two trainees. Both of them dodges the attacks, and Nagato kicks the mustard gun out of the villain's hand.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" the redhead taunts as he punches Condiment King's face. Konan follows up by kicking the villain right on his stomach, knocking him down. The fall causes the container he's carrying to break, spilling the contents that are inside.

"No! My ammo!" Condiment King cries out as he lies on the spilled condiments.

"You know, I heard of a phrase that talks about crying over spilled content but this is just sad," Konan tells her friend.

"Eh, at least we took down a villain," Nagato replies.

"I won't let this stand!" Condiment King shouts. He rips off a ketchup packet from his arm and throws it at Konan. Nothing happens as it simply hits her before falling to the floor. Nagato and Konan looks at the packet before looking at the supervillain, giving him a look of disapproval. The bluenette quickly kicks his head, knocking him out.

"I already informed the authorities of the attack, so they should be on their way. I believe it's best to leave now before they arrive," Alfred informs the two as he walks up to them.

"Sounds like a good idea," Nagato says. "Let's get our stuff." Grabbing their shopping bags, the trainees follows the butler to Bruce's limousine. The three drove off from the mall a few minutes before the GCPD arrived.

* * *

Later that night, Nagato and Konan are in the Batcave with Bruce who's already dressed up as Batman. Earlier that day, Bruce heard of an attack at Gotham's mall during a break. He was about to go stop it, only to hear that it also ended. The billionaire sighed a breath of relief after finding out it was only the Condiment King who attacked.

"Even though you two did a good job detaining the situation before it escalated, you still charged in recklessly," Batman criticizes.

"Someone had to stop him. You weren't there, and it would've taken a long time for the police to arrive," Nagato points out.

"That's true, but don't underestimate every opponent you come across. You two are lucky it was only the Condiment King who attacked the mall, especially since you haven't unlocked your powers," the Dark Knight explains. "Had it been someone else more dangerous, then the outcome would've been different."

"Then help us unlock our powers!" Konan pleaded. "We know that you fight monsters just like Croc. It'll be really helpful for us."

"Remember, I won't be able to help unlock your meta-human abilities. They're connected to your memories, which you currently don't have due to your amnesia," Batman told her. "Hand to hand combat and handling weaponry is the best I can offer."

"Oh well then. Anyway, when can we go out on patrol with you? Fighting that supervillain got my blood pumping," Nagato asks, eager with excitement.

"You'll get to when I deem you two ready," the vigilante answers before walking to the Batmobile. "Considering Condiment King made an attack earlier, I assume there's more villains running an about in Gotham. You two continue sparring. I'll check up on your progress when I get back."

"Yes sir," Konan says, though disappointed that she and her friend won't be able to go out on patrol for the night. Getting into the Batmobile, Batman drives out of the cave and into Gotham City. "Might as well get started."

"Yeah…" Nagato mutters.

"Don't be so down, you two. You have to trust Master Bruce's judgement. After all, you only had one day of training. As for the Condiment King's attack, it was merely luck that we just so happened to be at the same location," Alfred told the two.

"I know but beating that villain felt so satisfying, knowing that I took down a threat," the redhead responds.

"I wouldn't call that man a threat, but I do agree that it felt good doing so," Konan adds.

"It seems that you two already developed a mentality fit for a hero," Alfred notes. "Just remember that being a hero isn't just about being up villains. It's about helping others and doing the right thing."

"Say Alfred, were you a hero once like Batman was?" Nagato asks.

"No, but I was a soldier in my past," the butler answers.

"A soldier huh?" the redhead mutters. Suddenly, pictures of bloodied kunai and shuriken flashes through his mind. Startled, Nagato snaps himself out of his state.

"Are you okay?" Konan asks her friend, who responds by nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Nagato states. "Anyway, let's start the sparring. The sooner we up our progress, the sooner Batman allows us to go on patrol." Konan was hesitate at first but obliges to her friend's wish and started their spar.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. I decided to give Nagato and Konan their first look at Gotham since they're going to fight alongside Batman in the future. I also gave them a supervillain, a C-List though, to give them a first taste of being superheroes. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
